Yaëlle Black-Snape
by lavieestcool
Summary: Après un été riche en rebondissements Harry rentre en septième année avec tout ses amis. Il est bientôt rejoint par sa soeur de cœur Yaëlle Black-Snape .La jeune fille cache un terrible secret. Harry va devoir s'entraîner pour vaincre Voldy ! Futur Drarry OC UA Siri Sevy et Dumby toujours vivants !
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya !

Alors je reviens dans une nouvelle fiction ! À Chapitres mais cette fois je vais essayer de pas la mettre en pause... *sourire gêné*

C'est une fiction qui n'en prend en compte que les quatres premièrs livres enfin je crois... Parce que je veux une fiction avec un Siri et un Sevy bien vivant ! Il y aura des OC car je compte faire plein de couples !

Pour ce qui me connaissent pas : je fais des réponses au cas reviews alors si vous avez des questions allez-y !

Donc TOUT EST À ROWLING! JE L'AIME!

BON ! BONNE LECTURE À VOUS !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Dans un wagon du Hogwarts Expres Harry Potter notre survivant national était perdu dans ses pensée tout en caressant une chevelure blonde presque blanche. Alors ? Cette couleur de cheveux vous dit quelque chose ? Et bien oui ! Le Brun au yeux vert avait la main plongée dans les cheveux de Draco Malfoy. Ça vous choques ? Sûrement car vous n'êtes pas au courant des changeme qui avaient eu lieu cet été là !

Donc la famille des blondinet avait rejoint l'orde du phénix enfin seul père être fils avaient étés assez intelligents pour ne pas rester sous la coupe d'un serpent sans nez. De fils en aiguille Draco et Harry étaient devenus très proches et c'etait évidant qu'ils allaient bientôt se mettre en couple... Enfin évidant pour tout le monde sauf pour les deux garçons. Et le trio d'or dans tout ça ? Hermione et plus difficilement Ron avaient accepté le Slytherin.

Les Malfoys n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir changé de camp. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott étaient passés du bon côté(1).

Cela avait été un été riche en rebondissements. Ils avait tous rencontré une personne incroyable qui leur avait redonné le sourire. Et cette personne leur avait promis de les rejoindre à Hogwarts dès que possible. Voila à quoi pensait Harry Potter durant le trajet. Dans le même wagon Hermione lisait un livre tout en discutant avec Pansy, Ron et Blaise en couple depuis maintenant quelques jour jouaient à la bataille explosive, Théo lui parlait tranquillement avec Draco Ginny et Neville. Dans cet endroit régnait une ambiance chaleureuse, personne n'aborda Voldemort et l'entraînement qu'ils avaient tous subis au square Grimault.

Après quelques heures de routes ils arrivèrent tous à Hogwarts. Harry se retrouva dans une calèche avec Ron Hermione Blaise et Draco. Une fois dans la grande salle ils durent se séparer pour chacun aller à leurs tables respectives. Harry suivit la répartition d'un regard absent. Lui et ses amis commençaient tous leurs septième année, même Ginny. Après que les premières années eurent rejoint leurs maisons Dumbledort commença comme chaque année un discours.

« Mes chers élèves, voici que commence une nouvelle année, mais si celle ci est un peu particulière. Je vais mettre fin à vos incertitudes : Oui Voldemort est de retour c'est pourquoi j'ai engagé un professeur de duels sorciers et moldue. Ces cours seront donnés aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année, ils seront donnés par Sirius Black. Je vous prix d'accueillir le nouveaux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Remus Lupin que certains ont déjà vu et Lucius Malfoy qui sera le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie. Sachez que oui Mr Black a été emprisonné à Azkaban mais il vient d'être innocenté , oui Mr Lupin est un loup garou mais si je l'ai choisi c'est qu'il est pour moi le plus compétant. Alors je je tolérerai aucunes remarques sur ces sujets. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit ! »

Le monologue du directeur entraîna une vague de chuchotements. Tout ceux qui avait vécu au Square Grimault cet été n'étaient pas étonnés. Il n'en manquait plus qu'une personne. Il fallut attendre une semaine avant son arrivée ce fut un soir comme les autres. D'un coup les portes s'ouvrirent bruyamment et tout les élèves purent apercevoir une jeune fille de seize/dix sept ans. Elle avait de long cheveux noir puis bleu turquoise ses yeux semblait hésiter entre le bleu, le vert et le gris ils étaient ornés d'un trait de crayon noir assez épai. Son visage était fin elle possédait des lèvres fines. Ses oreilles étaient percées plusieurs fois chacune, son nez lui aussi était décoré d'un anneau. Elle était perchée sur des baskets noir compensées, elle portait un jean noir un débardeur de la meme couleur et une chemise à carreaux noir et bleu. En un mot elle était magnifique(2). Son arrivée provoqua un décrochage de mâchoire de tout les élèves sauf de notre petit groupe. Une fois la surprise passée le jeune fille fut emprisonnée dans les bras de Harry et Draco. Et Severus Snape s'écria en parfaite synchronisation avec le nouveau professeur de duel:

« YAELLE ?! (3)

-Coucou père , papa ! S'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix mélodieuse. Monsieur le directeur je voudrais être répartie excusez moi pour le retard j'ai était retenue.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Black-Snape, Minerva apportez moi le choixpeau. »

Cet échange avait de nouveau choqué tout Hogwarts. Mais les professeurs Black et Snape les pères de cet fille imitaient le mieux la carpe sortie de l´eau. Ce fut un cri qui les sortis tous de leur contemplation du vide.

« RAVENCLAW! »

Les Ravenclaws applaudirent la nouvelle arrivée et les élèves purent entendre un « Je te l'avais dit padfoot! » dit par Rémus Lupin. Yaëlle elle était assise tranquillement à sa table. Elle était parfaitement au courant de tout ce qu'elle provoquait mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Soudain une personne hurla dans la salle et cette personne n'était autre que Severus Snape.

«YAELLE BLACK SNAPE TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE TU FOUT À HOGWARTS ALORS QUE TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE À LA MAISON?!

-Oups ... Désolée mon papounet d'amour... Bon moi j'y vais... Elle parti en courant avant que son père ne se soit remit de sa surprise, et que son autre père arrête son fou rire. »

Cette scène rappela à Harry sa rencontre avec la jeune fille.

((Flashback)) (4)

Nous étions à la moitiée de l'été et Harry Potter s'ennuyait, en effet tout ses amis étaient partis pour la journée. IL était dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit en bruit sourd qui venait du couloir. Tout à coup quelqu'un entra, avec moment Harry se dit que si il était pas homosexuel il serait tombé sous le charme de la brune qui se tenait devant lui.

« Heu... bonjour ? Commença-t-il

-Salut ! Tu dois être Harry Potter. Mes pères m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi ! Enchantée je suis Yaëlle Black-Snape ! Dit elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Ah Heu enchanté..

\- Bon je voudrais pas te planté là mais mon père est effrayant lorsqu'il est en colère et ne t'inquiète pas papa vas tout t'expliquer ! A plus ! »

Elle était partie laissant Harry avec ses questions. Après cette rencontre mouvementée avec la fille de son parrain il était resté seul dans la bibliothèque toute la soirée. Peut de temps après il eut une discussion avec le meilleur ami de son père. Il avait alors appris que Sirius était en couple avec Severus depuis le collège et que le Snape était tombé enceint en même temps presque que Lily, Yaëlle était donc née le deux août.

Tout les habitants de la maison avaient accepté la jeune Black-Snape et elle avait égaillé l'endroit. Harry, Draco et elle étaient devenus très proches.

((Fin du flashback))

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs et regarda Snape (qu'il avait appris à apprécier) courir après-midi sa sœur de cœur.

Pas de doutes : L'année sera très mouvementée !

* * *

(1) Le bon côté de la force Muahahahaha

(2) Pour moi elle est magnifique mais je ne sais pas pour vous.

(3) Vous aimez le prénom ?

(4) Est ce que le forma Flashback vous plaît ?

Alors alors ? L'est pas belle Yaëlle ? Vous pensez quoi de ce prologue ?

J'ai une question : Connaissez-vous le visiteur du futur ?

Voila ! Gros bisous ! Et à bientôt pour le Chapitre deux !


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya !

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre... Mais bon il est là donc tout vas bien? Non ? En fait j'avais eu du mal à écrire la suite du prologue et puis je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ne pas raconter l'enfance de Yaelle avant tout. Comme ça mon personnage sera plus facilement compréhensible pour mes lecteurs. Donc en gros c'est la suite du prologue mais elle est arrangé pour qu'on en sache plus sur ma OC ;). Bon je ne sais pas si cet fiction vous plaît mais si c'est le cas je vous invite à laisser un ptit review...

J'ai décidé de donner des petite infos sur moi pour que vous lecteurs chéris vous puissiez me connaitre mieux. Donc info n*1: Si j'étais une sorcière et que j´allais à Poudlard je serai sûrement à Ravenclaw (Serdaigle)

Bon assez de blabla! Voisin le' chapitre qui n'est pas vraiment un chapitre...

 **Le monde des sorciers appartient entièrement à J.K Rowling... Les perso que vous connaissez aussi ! Mais les OC et l'histoire sont à moi !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Le soir l'arrivée mouvementée de leurs fille deux hommes marchaient en direction des cachots.

« J'en ai besoin Sev! Il faut que tu me les montrent !

\- Écoute Sirius je te l'ai promis non ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses... Viens. »

La chauve souris des cachots entraîna son compagnon vers leurs appartements. Il sortit la pensine et il y déversa le contenu d'une fiole avant d'y entrer suivi de l'animagus.

Ils atterrirent à St mangouste (1). Devant eux ce jouait une scène très drôle vue de l'extérieur. Un Severus Snape en plus jeune était entrain d'insulter Sirius black (qui lui aussi avait quelques années en moins) et de lui broyer la main sans ménagement. Après une petite attente les vieux (nda: je parle de Sevy et Siri qui sont dans la pensine 0.0) purent assister à l'an decouverte de la petite fille par les eux du passé.

Le décor changea, ils étaient à présent dans une petite maison. Ils entendirent soudain les pleurs d'un enfant. Plus les seconde passaient plus les pleurs devenaient fort. Severus retint son souffle il savait de quel souvenir il s'agissait, le jour où Sirius avait était emprisonné, un jour après la mort de sa meilleure amie. Ils virent passer la petite fille suivi de son père en jeune.

« Viens la Yaëlle !

\- Nan veux vois paddy ! Cria Yaëlle en pleurant encore plus

\- Ma puce, paddy ne reviendra pas avant un long moment... Répliqua le père avec lui aussi des larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Y m'aime pu paddy ? Pour ça l'est partit ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non ma chérie il t'aime toujours très forts mais il ne peut plus revenir c'est comme ça. Répondit entre deux sanglots, la petite sécha ses larmes et vint réconforter son père.

\- On va voir Lilyjolie? Elle va fai'e gros câlin à papa pour plus tu pleurs..

\- C'est bon mon cœur papa va mieux... »

Le Severus vieux pleurait aussi et à ce moment Sirius s'en voulu énormément d'avoir laisser l'homme qu'il aimait et sa fille. La marraine de Yaëlle n'était autre que Lily Potter avec qui Sev c'etait réconcilié. La rousse avait tout de suite adoré la petite car grâce à elle elle n'était plus la seule fille. A l'époque elle se voyait déjà être la confidente de la jeune Black-Snape. Sirius se retourna vers son compagnon il le prit lentement dans ses bras puis l'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde pour lui montrer à quel point il l'amait.

Pendant ce temps le décor avait de nouveau changé. Il étaient encore dans une maison, mais différente. Ils attendirent. Une fille d'environ cinq ans arriva. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux descendaient jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle portait une petite robe blanche. Elle avait un petit sourire gravé sur le visage. Ses yeux bleu-vert semblait pétiller.

« Père ! Dépêches toi ! Nous allons être en retard !

\- J'arrive ! »

Un homme que Sirius devina être Severus ayant changé son apparence arriva. Il prit la petite fille par la main et lui demanda:

« Tu as ton doudou ma puce ?

-Ho nooon je l'ai oublié en haut... »

Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ai pus faire un mouvement le doudou se matérialisa dans la main de la petite. Elle leva un regard heureux et fier vers son père. Son sourire fit fondre le cœur des deux autres hommes présents.

« Tu as vu père ! Il est venu dans mes mais comme ça ! Je vais tout raconter à ma copine Tina ! Dit tout excitée la petite fille.

\- Non! La jeune fille se raidit. Je veux dire ma chéri tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'a pas le droit.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai !Pardon père répondit elle avec un sourire éclatant. »

Cette fois ci l'ambiance changea et Sirius paniqua. Il savait qu'il allait voir l'état de son amour durant la disparition de leur princesse. Elle avait 8 ans quand elle avait disparu et quand Severus l'avait retrouvée elle en avait 12. Personne ne savait ce qui c'etait passé pour elle durant tout ce temps. Il se tourna et sa respiration se bloqua en voyant son compagnon roulé en boule entrain de pleurer ce souvenir passa vite.

Le suivant fut le souvenir des retrouvailles entra père et fille. Sirius s'en voulu tellement. Pour lui c'etait ça faute. Il se retourna courageusement et vit Severus serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui tapotait l'épaule avec un air désintéressé. Ses bras était en sang.

Changement de souvenirs ils s'enchainaient à présent. Sirius regarda son compagnon courir puis se jeter sur sa fille. Elle le fixa en pleurant et lui demandant pardon puis continua à se mutiler. Le Black se rappela que son amour lui avait dit que Yaëlle avait tendance à attaquer ses avants bras après qu'il l'ai retrouvée.

Sirius se tourna et regarda dans un état second sa fille de faire soigner.

Le souvenir suivant arriva vite. Ce fut celui de sa rencontre avec sa fille. Il se revit pleurer et la serrer dans ses bras. Il repensa tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en faisant un câlin à sa petite fille de 15.

Bientôt ils ré atterrirent dans leurs chambre et s'effondrèrent. Cette nuit la Sirius dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui dit a quel point il l'aimait. Ils décidèrent de tout faire pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à leur fille. Une fois leur discussion finie ils s'endormirent.

De son côté Yaelle était à la toure d'astronomie avec Harry et Draco. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et furent bientôt emportés par la fatigue.

* * *

Et voilà ! La fin du chapitre... Il vous a plu? J'ai fait partir l'histoire dans un registre un peu plus dark et je la trouve mieux comme ça.

Laissez un ptit review si vous aimez et à bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous les gens !


End file.
